When a patient is recovering from breast surgery (e.g., breast biopsy surgery or breast augmentation surgery), it often is recommended that such patient sleep on her side and support her breast with a supporting apparatus such as, for example, a pillow. This should reduce pain during sleep and facilitate the healing process. Moreover, to reduce post-operative breast swelling, it also commonly is recommended that the patient apply a heat absorbing apparatus (e.g., an ice bag or cold compress) to the breast when laying on her side. Use of a heat absorbing apparatus when in such a position, however, typically is awkward and cumbersome, especially when used with a breast supporting apparatus.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method that facilitates the use of both a heat absorbing apparatus and a breast supporting apparatus when a patient is recovering from breast surgery.